The Mark of Athena
by IStoleYourIceCreamToday17
Summary: My version of MoA, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Please be there seaweed brain, Annabeth repeated in her head. She was looking out into the fields of California, when finally passed over what looked like the Roman Colosseum and a Senate building! Man were these romans great architects. They looked just like the drawings of ancient rome. When Annabeth's focus came back to the ship, she see that there was quite a gathering down below, she looked for Percy, trying to identify his shaggy black hair and sea green eyes.

When she searched the crowd the 3rd time, she gave up and looked back at Piper. She looked so calm, as if she flew into Roman camps every weekend. And she was the only who could possibly know that her budding relationship with Jason could be in jeopardy. Leo didn't look bad either, in fact, he looked excited. Jason was a whole other story. He looked ready to pass out from nerves. During the past 8 months, Jason's memory has been coming back, like he could remember snippets like names. Just in case he remembered something important, Chiron had someone follow him around and write down what he remembered.

It was quite funny during the building of the Argo 2. As Annabeth thought of funny things she laughed as she remembered the time when Percy and she climbed up Thalia's Pine to watch the sunset and the dragon that guarded the golden fleece attack Percy's pants. He had to run through camp with almost halfway torn boxers! As Annabeth thought of Percy, the familiar ache invaded the area where her heart is. She hadn't seen him for 8 months 13 days and 6 minutes. As Annabeth did the math in her head, Piper came up to her and asked "Should I be worried that you are standing here and laughing then getting the look on your face when you do something revolting like math?" Annabeth laugh and told her what she was thinking about. "You know, it's fine to be anxious about seeing him again. Don't worry about him not remembering you. No one could forget! Your so funny and at times you can be scary as hell, but I'm sure Percy will pick you up on your feet say he loves you. There is absolutely no reason to worry," Piper said. As she said that, the Argo landed on something squishy, as they bent over the railing they saw it was horse poop. Leo saw too and he rushed right off the ship to check the damage. Piper and Annabeth started giggling. It felt nice too, to giggle. Then she got serious again. The Romans were staring incredulously at them, Thalia and Grover got out from there rooms when they felt the ship stop. They came over to the railing and Grover started anxiously eating the tin can in his hand. Thalia lowered the makeshift stairs to the area not filled with horse dung. They agreed on letting Jason go down first so the Romans would see a friendly face instead so they wouldn't attack them on sight. As he went down, the Romans gasped at seeing their old leader again. A girl about Annabeth's age ran up to him. She had long dark hair and dark eyes, she wore a toga and a purple cape. She ran up to Jason and hugged him. She saw Piper's hands clench into fists. Annabeth was too busy looking for Percy that she didn't asses what was going on around her. Finally she saw him, with his arms around two people, a Chinese guy with huge muscles but a babyish face, the other person was a girl with latte colored skin and these piercing gold eyes. They were talking about something. She croaked out his name "P-Percy?"


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wierd font)

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted for a while! Here's the new chapter!

Percy

"Annabeth?Annabeth!" Percy rushed to her as she sprinted towards him. Suddenly they were only 2 feet apart and then... she punched him. It wasn't exactly the welcome home gift he was looking for. Annabeth started yelling at him " you were gone for 8 FREAKING months you complete Seaweed Brain," he was afraid she was gonna hit him again, but she surprised him by hugging him so tightly that it felt like hugging Tyson when he hasn't seen you for a while. " Annabeth... sweetheart, you're crushing me" a couple of Romans laughed at his pained expression and he made a mental note to strangle them later.

Annabeth finally let go of him and looked up with tears in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. When the kiss deepened, a voice started to cough and he realized everyone was looking at them. The voice belonged to " The supreme commander" of the ship, Leo Valdez. Everyone around them was shifting around nervously.

When they broke apart, and Reyna had stopped hugging Jason a while back, Everyone started introducing themselves.

A girl with shoulder length, slightly choppy hair with random thin braids in it walked up first. " Hi, my name is Piper McLean, charmspeaker and daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus as you guys know her as." Huh, Percy would've never pegged her as an Aphrodite kid, but as he looked at her more closely than he did before, he could see that she was pretty, like seriously pretty. But she looked like she was trying to downplay it.

Next came the guy who had ended his and Annabeth's reunion. "Hola Romans, we come in awesomeness, oh, and in peace. I am Leo Valdez, fire-user and son of Hephaestus." And as if to prove his point, he blew up into flames. Everyone gasped and Frank looked terrified of the guy, seeing as to the fact that his lifeline depended on a half burned stick. Hazel looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Percy would have to ask her about it soon enough.

Annabeth stepped out of his arms and went to address the others. "Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Minerva to you. I am also the official architect of Olympus." Everyone gasped at that too and Percy smiled smugly. He was so proud of his girlfriend.

Finally, the blond boy Percy knew was Jason stepped in front of the crowd. " Hi again. Most of you know me as your praetor but for those who don't, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, probably former praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata." As everyone crowded around Jason, Percy and Annabeth went over to the other demigods. As soon as he got there, he was trampled by someone with very furry legs. " PERRRRRRRCYYYYYYY! You're baaack!" Grover bleated. "Yeah G-man, I'm back. But could you get off of me?" Percy replied. "Yeah, yeah. Of course" he said when he started to get up. Thalia ran up to him and basically gave him the biggest shock he's ever gotten. "Don't ever leave like that again, okay Dolphin Boy?" she asked him. "Never again will that happen, Tree Face" Percy comforted her, " now let's go meet my other friends."

Oooooh, cliffhanger, I hate them! I need at least 3 more reviews for me to put in a new chapter.

Disclaimer

Me: hey Leo, wanna go out? We can go get some pizza or tacos then we can joke around and you can teach me how to build amazing stuff like you.

Leo: Marry me. Please

Me: Sorry no can do, I'm too young and Rick won't give me the rights to PJO and HoO so I can only date you and admire you, but I can't marry you, sorry.

Leo: Rick please give her the rights! Please!

Rick: no, Leo. I can't give her the rights, my publicist won't let me

Leo: hey, where's that publicist of yours?

Me:(as soon as I figured out what he was gonna do) No Leo, don't do it...

To be continued

P.S. please comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

Gods, Camp Jupiter was impressive. Not only did they have luxury bath areas( which Percy says that if you haven't had one, you haven't lived)- they also had a town where according to Percy and his friends Frank and Hazel, demigods could go to college, get married, and have kids. When Percy said this, he had a sort of longing in his voice that Piper understood perfectly. The idea that someone could grow old and be safe from monsters seemed like a dream, a completely unrealistic dream.

Piper could see that Annabeth felt this way, too. She was probably thinking about how she could convince Chiron to let her expand the area for a Greek town in Camp Half Blood.

Piper didn't realize that everyone had stopped and were staring at her. When she did notice, she racked her brain looking for the conversation that she left mentally . Something about a boy who killed stuffed animals, Octavian, she thought his name was. "Huh?" she asked and Leo started giggling about something. "We asked you if you could charmspeak other things, like inanimate objects. Like a pebble for instance," answered Thalia. She vaguely heard Leo whisper something that sounded like 'pebble brain' to someone. Apparently, Thalia heard it too and smacked Leo on the head, hard. "Ow! Was that really necessary?" Leo grumbled. "Yes" Thalia simply stated " It was." Piper was still mulling over Thalia's question, could she? She never tried.

When she stopped, everyone turned toward her again. She picked up a pebble and stared at it hard. Everybody leaned forward in anticipation, wondering about what would happen. Piper laid the pebble on the floor and started talking to it. It felt silly but when she told the pebble to hop, it did. Piper gasped and so did Hazel. "Amazing, can you make it do other things, like hit Octavian in the face?" Percy asked Piper eagerly.

Ironically, Octavian chose that exact moment to walk out of the Senate building. Piper pushed her luck and told the pebble to hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! Who did this? Was it the graecus? Tell the praetor that they are planning an attack. Starting with... Well whatever they threw at me!" Octavian exclaimed. One of the Lares picked up the pebble that laid on the ground. "You mean this" he asked while holding up the pebble. Everyone started laughing, some trying to hold in their giggles. Unlike Leo who looked like he was about pee his pants any second. Even Thalia laughed and Piper was sure of 2 things right now: 1. This quest was gonna be difficult and are gonna have as much fun as possible.

**Hello again, I was really bored so I decided to write another chapter in the same day, you should be expecting this everyday until school starts, I'm starting middle school! So when school starts, it might be two stories every 2 days! I'll try to update soon! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Martians of Fanfiction, here is the next 2 chapters of my version of The Mark of Athena**

Hazel

Sammy, is that Sammy? Hazel kept asking herself. It looked like him, sounded like him, hell, he even had the same humor as him. Does he remember me? He was walking by Piper, the girl who commanded a pebble to hit Octavian. It seemed like Piper was talking to him about something serious, Hazel didn't want to interrupt their conversation so in stead she walked over to Frank, her boyfriend, gods it felt odd to say that. "Thinking about something" Frank teased " or was my insanely awesome aura distract you?" Hazel grinned at that" Yeah, that was totally it" she replied sarcastically, it felt kind of awkward to be so close, yet not touch. Everyone around her was all buddied up: Percy and Annabeth of course, Thalia and Grover, just friends, Jason and Piper.

Wait, what? Jason and Piper? She thought it was Piper and Sam-Leo! Weren't Reyna and Jason sort of a couple? This was all super confusing so Hazel made a mental note to ask Jason about it. Piper had moved up to Jason a minute ago. Now was her chance. She was gonna confront Leo-Sammy and demand to know what he was doing here.

"Be back in a sec" she told Frank. As Hazel walked up to Leo, a lot of old feelings popped up and kept stinging her like a bee. Stop it, she told herself. You're with Frank now, this probably isn't Sammy. He won't remember you.

Hazel steeled herself and asked" Is anyone in you family, by chance named Sammy Valdez?" Leo looked startled for a second. "Yeah, how do you know my great grandpa's name?" Leo asked. " Oh, my great grandma Hazel, knew him." she replied quickly. It seemed better to lie, than to get into the whole complicated story. " Wait, isn't your name Hazel?" He asked skeptically "Family name, I guess" she replied. " You look like a picture my gramps had, he said she was his first love. Then after they kissed, she disappeared. He was sure he drove her away. Do you know where she went?" Leo asked. " She moved to Alaska. My great-great grandma forced her to" Hazel replied. " Hey Hazel?"

" Yeah?"

" There's a snake by your foot"

" Ahhhhh!" Hazel screamed. She looked down and saw a rubber snake. Leo was laughing hysterically. She punched him in the arm just as he said " I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" in a voice like the god fathers. Eventually, Hazel started laughing too.

Hello, I didn't want Hazel and Leo to start dating, but they'll be the best of friends!

Disclaimer

Annabeth: hey, nani, how's your fanfiction going?

Me: good, if only I had the rights, I would give you and Percy more together time( including slapping Hera across her godly face)

Percy: slapping Hera? Count me in!

Me: sorry I can't, don't have the rights

Rick: again, I am sorry about that. I am not allowed to give you the rights

Percy: than can you allow us to smack Hera?

Rick: sadly, no. She would then get Zues to fire me( figuratively and literally) and I have a family.

Percy: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Rick: Maybee


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Muchachos, The 5 chapter of MoA is here FYEO. Sorry I haven't posted for a while, today I will give you 4 CHAPTERS! To make up for my stupidity. Please review if you want more. I only have 2 reviews!? I want, no, I need at least 5 reviews if you want more. Only 3 more people have to review!**

Chapter 5

Jason

Percy is kinda intimidating, what with his aura of power, he could easily be a god in disguise. Jason wished he was like that. Sure he was, Jason Grace, praetor of the twelfth legion, although it looked like that title was no longer his. Everyone was headed to the lunch area because the horn just sounded. According to the schedule, war games were today before dinner. Leo was fawning over Percy, like he was a celebrity. Which he probably was at Camp Half Blood. Either way, Percy was the big star running this show and Jason was starting to loathe him for just that reason.

**Sorry for the lame super duper short chaper. It was just supposed to be a filler chapter. Anyway, war games are coming next chapter! Who do you think will win? Iask not gonna do a funny disclaimer this chapter, sooooo. I do not own PJO or HoO, no matter how much I wish I did. REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. **

**Thanks to eveyone reading my story, 370!**

**I'm not sure about this chapter, I found it hard to write, but here it is Annabeth's POV.**

**Happy reading !**

**I don't own the PJO or HOO series blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth

**PERCY**. Having him back felt…so amazing. Hugging him, touching him, kissing him. He was real, not just a memory. She thought she lost him forever, but no, her Seaweed Brain is definitely here. Stubborn as ever.

Here, this camp was amazing. Look at the architecture! She'd never seen anything like it before, most of the buildings were being re-built from the battle they had but none the less they were extraordinary. A million ideas had rushed to her, sending her mind into overload.

A million battle plans raced through her mind. They have to prove themselves to the Romans, or Gaea will win. After everything they've been through it should be the Romans proving themselves to the Greeks... She has to admit, the fort they built was impressive and they were outnumbered but they had been through so much, a war game didn't seem like much. Even if it looked like they were gonna lose.

"I think we should stick to our normal plan for capture the flag" Annabeth said sternly. They only had 9 Players on their team: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Hazel, and Frank. It was supposed to be Greeks vs Romans, but frank and hazel got to be with the Greeks.

Annabeth told them the plan, she was gonna turn invisible and get the banner hopefully unnoticed. "Percy you take down those water cannons and feel free to attack. Split up, some to the left some to the right. Thalia you know what to do." Everyone nodded clearly happy with this plan. Annabeth ran over kissed Percy on the cheek then put her cap on; he whirled round looking for her. She pushed him over but he'd found her and dragged her down with him, they both tumbled to the ground.

"Nice try Wise Girl." he whispered, taking her cap off.

"Oh, get a room." yelled Leo, who was shortly hit over the head by Piper.

Annabeth slipped her cap back on and creeped to the wall. Frank put a discreetly hidden rope ladder at the edge of the woods. Before she left, she heard Percy yelling at her, "Watch out for Frank!" Why should she watch out for Frank ? Never mind Annabeth, just get the banner.

She traveled to the far end of the field. She jumped up the wall, slipped off before any Romans turned around. She turned and found… nobody. The banner must be in the center of the fort.

She passed a couple of Romans who didn't know what hit them, literally. Finally she found the huge square room, it was empty apart from the banner, no guards. 'Romans, she thought, 'they probably thought no one would be able to get in.' Typical. Annabeth ran over, grabbed the banner, and slipped out the wooden door, hoping to get back to the rope ladder, but it was no where to be seen. Only one thing to do in a time like this: wing it.

Annabeth decided to make her way to the ground. She tipped toed along the plain corridors until she was close enough to jump. She tucked and rolled into a precise landing. To her surprise, she almost rolled into an elephant. Annabeth could hear the battles cries of the Romans. The zipping of Thalia's arrows, the clang of swords. It was the sound of battle.

Lighting was zapping Roman soldiers here and there, just enough to send little shocks through their bodies. Annabeth smiled. 'Good going, Thals!'

"Annabeth climb up now!" screamed Piper. Leo slid off Hannibal and started shooting fire balls at soldiers daring to come near.

"C'mon is that all you got?" he yelled.

"I'm on go! GO!" Annabeth screamed, climbing on behind Piper.

If you've ever been on an elephant then you'll know how uncomfortable it really is, if you haven't then you won't want to. And that was before the elephant had started to move.

_We're gonna make it…_

Suddenly a dragon appeared, a huge fire-breathing dragon looking straight at the banner. My heart beat increased, my palms began to sweat. Dragons? But…how do we fight a DRAGON? My brain went on overload until Percy's voice broke through the stupor.

"Awesome, Frank. A dragon?"

An awful sound came from the dragon that sounded like laughing. Wait…Frank was the dragon? A shape-shifter? That's what Percy meant! Hannibal ran round it and zipped away. What a brave elephant.

Suddenly, Hannibal stopped and fell to the ground. They were riding on Frank the dragon, how it's possible, Annabeth doesn't know, but now they were on the ground with only a few bruises.

"JASON!" Piper yelled. He appeared 3 feet in the air, looking down at Annabeth and Piper on the cold ground covered in mud. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders meekly.

"Sorry ladies!" he replied zipping down to grab the banner, he probably would of succeeded if an enormous wave hadn't pushed him aside. Percy! They were so close now. Annabeth sprinted the rest of the way, her lungs screeching out for air as some people greeted her. She did it, they did it, they'd won!

However, most people were too busy watching the battle happening behind her to join in the celebration.

**Ooh! Cliff hanger. I'm gonna post later today, so don't get your panties in a bunch. I didn't sleep at all last night( I'm really not exaggerating) its 7 right now so I'm gonna sleep! Bye! Good night! Oh and PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for not updating two days ago. I was grounded :( but Im back! Here is the next chapter. Also, from chapter 6, the fight behind them is between… well you'll find out soon enough!**

Chapter 7

Percy

"Jason, stop!" Percy was holding Riptide in front of him, shielding from Jason's gladius. He created a mini hurricane while Jason used the air propel himself. "You have everything, the girl, the role, the friends, MY praetorship, everything" Jason inquired. "You even got a bigger role in defeating the Titans" he continued.

"Jason? You really wanted to see some of your best friends get killed? Because I sure as hell didn't. And do you think I wanted to be a leader? No. I wanted to be a normal kid with a mom and a stepdad. And now that's not possible because there is a freaky earth goddess after us and there is no way we can beat her or her kids when the gods don't help us. And so many times have I prayed for the prophecy to be about someone else. And not me. So if you think I have everything, why not just take it? You can have your praetor spot, I haven't been in your house, you have 2 girls pining over you and you can just have the leadership role. And your wrong, I dont have everything, I dont have a normal life" Percy exclaimed

Jason looked startled for a moment and that was all Percy needed to twist the gladius out of his hands with his signature move. It clattered to the ground and only then did they notice the crowd around them. Annabeth and Reyna were in the front looking miserable. Reyna suddenly put on her praetor face again and told everyone "The Greeks have won, let us have dinner" Annabeth sidled up to Percy "Why does everyone want to fight me" he asked quietly. "Because your a Seaweed Brain" Annabeth chuckled. "Okay Wise Girl, let's go get some dinner. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" and with that they went to dinner.

Was that good? Okay, next chapter, they go to Camp Half Blood! YAY!

Disclaimer

Me: hey Rick?

Rick: yeah

Me: where did Leo go?

Rick: I don't know…Leo?

Me: Leo, Leo?

Rick: do you think he. Caught up with my publicist?

Me: he wouldn't… would he?

Rick: Leo, Leo!

To be continued

PS i do not own PJO or HoO


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't post sooner! Blame school! I'm back now so I hope you like this chapter, it's from a new perspective she is new, hope you like her!**

Chapter 8

Scarlet

She was getting lost, did the man say turn right or left to get to Caldecott Tunnel? The only reason she had to get there by walking was because Diana refused to zap her there. "You have to learn the normal way to get around, and I'm pretty sure someone would kill you instantly of you popped out of nowhere" she was always so protective, yet she didn't baby her. Apparently she was supposed to go to the roman camp for some unknown reason. Jupiter and Athena wouldn't tell her. She was supposed to talk to a Percy Jackson and Reyna Smithston? Who they were she had no idea.

Scarlet eventually found the tunnel with two teenagers in armor, they spotted her and one came over cautiously, as if Scarlet were intimidating. She wasn't, really. She was considered 'pretty' by some people, and by some people she meant her mother, Aphrodite and her father Jupiter.

It sometimes confused her how she was still partly mortal, a little more godly than a demigod. But no one told her about that either.

The girl that walked over was what Scarlet considered pretty. She had long dark hair and skin like toffee, as if she was egyptian or something. But her eyes were a big shocker, they were a hypnotizing green, as if you could fall into them.

"Can I help you?" she asked sheepishly. Scarlet took out her recommendation papers from her mother. "I'm Scarlet Payslet, daughter of… Aphr-Venus" she didn't want to explain her family tree right now so she just told the girl her mothers roman name. The girl introduced herself as Stella, and the guys name was Jeremy. They walked her through the tunnel and into the field. It was beautiful. There was a river shaped like a G when she walked in. There was light over by a big opening, probably dinner time. Show time, she thought to herself.

Ooh, cliffhanger! Scarlet is really important in this book, just sayin!

Disclaimer: me no own

-Nania


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! Chapter 9 here, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Piper

Dinner was going fine, until the girl with a glowing aura came. She was pretty, no denying that. But she looked intimidating. Everyone in the vicinity was staring at her. She was glowing pink and blue for gods sakes!

The girl walked up and announced "Who here is Percy Jackson and Reyna Smithston? Praetors of New Rome?" Reyna stood and so did Percy. "I am Reyna, and you are?" Reyna asked skeptically, probably wondering why and how she knew their names. "I am Scarlet Payslet, daughter of Venus, also a couple other things but I think you might want me to talk to you in private" she replied. Piper got up and so did the daughters of Venus and a couple even squealed and hugged her, she looked uncomfortable when they did that.

Percy looked awkward, in his toga, which he had to where to dinner, and probably the fact that he was summoned for something by an unexpected demigod. Piper would have felt the exact same way.

Scarlet looked so at ease, nothing bothering her more than the hugs she got from her sisters. "Everyone about their business. Come 'Scarlet' you need to talk.

Sorry for it being short, there's just not enough creative juice in me! Again, blame school!

Disclaimer: me no own, no matter how much me want to :) ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my little reading demons, come for another chapter? Well here you go, the tenth chapter in my version of MoA. Sorry for not updating, I got bombarded with homework( I like the word bombarded, I'm expanding my vocabulary even though it's already very large and colorful.) Anyway, back to the book. Do you guys want Jeyna or Jiper? Hazeo of Frazel? Sceo( scarlet and Leo) or Leyna? Do you guys want conflict between Percabeth? Or do you want me to add a completely new and odd half blood( don't forget hot) for someone? So many questions that need to be answered! PLEEEEEAAAASSSE REVIEW MY STORY! Can someone give me ideas for monsters? I don't want to use Ketos Trois( Trojan sea monster) because a lot of people are doing that. They might meet Tartarus, Gaea'shusband. Should he help them or try to kill them? I NEED to know! Oh yeah, sorry for the really long authors note, I just have a lot of questions, just to fit it to what you guys will like.**

**Forever in Amazingness,**

**Nani.a17**

**Chapter 10**

**Reyna( ha, didn't see that one coming did ya?)**

As Reyna, Scarlet, and Percy walked to the _principia, _a million questions swarmed her head. Was this a test or warning from the gods? Or was it just the same old type of camper that comes? If she was, how did she know about Percy? He was very new, unlike Reyna. Was there a good side to Scarlet showing up?

As they finally got there, both Percy and Reyna sat in the praetor chairs. Aurum and Argentum were looking at Scarlet hungrily. Probably waiting for her to lie so they could eat her.

"My name is Scarlet, as you probably know by now, and I guess you want my life story, huh? My mother is Aphrodite-". "Then why aren't you at the Greek camp?" Percy interrupted. "If you'd have let me finish my sentence , maybe you would've found out." Scarlet snapped at Percy. "My mother Aphrodite, and my father is Jupiter. Don't be confused. Apperantlly, I'm still mortal, but a little godlier than a normal demigod.

I've lived on Olympus all my life, by the way, I'm 15, I transfer between Olympus in New York and the one in California. I've been blessed by Diana and Hephaestus, and I have no idea what means. I've been taught by Athena. Confusing right? Well, there's more, my father says that apperantlly, I have godly powers. But first, I'm supposed to go on a quest with 5-6 people, and help them with my supposed 'powers'. Do you guys care to explain what the heck he is talking about?" She said as she took a deep breath. "They both looked stunned at all she said.

"I think you should meet the others," Reyna said. "Immediately"

**cliff hanger! Sorry for the long wait, I just reAlly wanted 22 reviews. It's my favorite number. :) Did you like the chapter? Sorry if it was kind of short. Didn't have much creative juice in me, thanks for reading and peace out :)**

**-NaniA17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I got a really mean comment yesterday so I erased it and I won't be doing any more "review if you want a new chapter" thing. Though I'd really appreciate it if you guys did review. So without further ado here's your new chapter:**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth wasn't really feeling okay ever since the fight between Percy and Jason, she wasn't ready to go to principia and talk to some new person when they should be working on their plan for the quest.

Piper and Jason were up front walking hand-in-hand. Leo Frank and Hazel were bringing up the rear.

Annabeth wasn't sure whether she was the seventh member of the quest. If this 'Scarlet' was the seventh, she wasn't sure what she'd do. How would she get back to Camp Half-Blood? Would she even get to Camp Half-Blood?

When they finally reached the Principia, Annabeth's mind was blown. The architecture on the side of the building was amazing! And where those _aqueducts? Off-topic Annabeth _she chided herself. _Remember the task at hand. _

Inside, Percy and Reyna were talking to Scarlet. Seemingly asking her tons of questions.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked

"Positive" Scarlet said

"100%?" he asked again

"Yes, can you please stop pestering me now?"

"No" this time Jason said it.

"You might be the 7th member of the quest. This is very important for us to know, you must explain everything you told us to the others" Reyna commanded. As everyone sat down; Annabeth next to Percy of course, Leo, Frank and Hazel on the fluffy looking couch; and Jason in the beanbag chair. Piper was sitting next to Scarlet, which wasnt that surprising, seeing as to they were sisters in a way. Her hand was resting on Scarlet's back protectively.

Scarlet looked sad, which looked weird with her happy features.

Everyone was looking at her anxiously, wondering how she fit in to the equation. That sure was what Annabeth was thinking about.

And for the second time that day, she went into her whole story, not leaving out anything.

**Hey, right now im in computer class, and we have free time, so i decided to come here. hope you liked the chapter :) Disclaimer: I AM NOT NUMBER 4, NIETHER AM I RICK RIORDAN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, second time I'm seeing you! Now I am at home. Here's chapter 12. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Jason

"So you're the seventh member of the quest?" Leo said at last after Scarlet finished reciting her story. "I guess so," Scarlet said sadly.

Everybody was silent for a moment until Leo had to ruin it. "I have some sour skittles, anybody want some?"

Percy looked so hopeful, so it startled everyone when Annabeth tackled him. "Are you crazy? He's bad enough without sour candy in his system," Annabeth snarled at him.

"Why is it bad for him to have sour candy," Hazel asked amused.

"When he was still at camp, he had a couple of sour gummy worms. Lets just say that we had to tie him up and knock him out while he was rampaging camp. Except we forgot to take his pen away, so when he woke up, he got out of the ropes." Annabeth explained. By now, almost everybody was laughing.

"How many did he have," Reyna asked.

"The sad thing is, he only had 1 and a half," She answered.

Now everyone was laughing. "That's an odd number," Scarlet asked.

"That's because he used the other half and a full one to try to get together and have demigod gummy worms,"

Leo was on the floor busting his guts out laughing. Jason was glad the tension in the room had settled down.

Percy was now eating a couple of skittles behind Annabeth's back, already looking hyper. Annabeth must have noticed because she hit Percy over the head hard enough to make him unconscious. "When he wakes up, we should get ready to leave, Scarlet, you are coming to Camp Half-Blood. Get ready." Annabeth said.

And on that happy note, everybody filed out. Frank and Jason were carrying Percy.

**Hey, sorry for the cliffie. I'm feeling depressed today, can you help that depression by reviewing my story? Also, my friend started a fanfiction and she has two chapters to her first story. It's AMAZING! Her username is moomoogirl240. Please check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**ME IS FANFIC WRITER, RICK R. IS THE AMAZING ONE WHO WRITES THE AMAZING BOOKS! Also, the new MOA came out! I got mine on Oct. 1 because i paid extra, but who cares! its amazing and i read it in one day! RICK R. IS A GOD!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, now, again, I am in computer. I love this class! Here's chapter 13, contrary to what the scrolly thing says. It's all jacked up because of my A/N. Please forgive my insolence. Did you guys check out my friends page? You should, its an amazing book. Well, without further ado, I give you... Chapter 13**

**Percy**

When he woke up, his head hurt and he was in a new location. There were wood floors but the room he was in looked like his cabin at Camp Halfblood.

He could hear laughing in another room near him. He got up and walked into the next room. What he saw surprised him. There suspended in the air like 300 feet above. Everyone was crowded around a small circular table laughing about something somebody said. When Percy walked up everybody looked up at him. He heard parts of the conversation like:

"… Drooling when he's asleep. I know right! It's so funny. And I love the way he talks in his sleep, so we know exactly what's going on in his head…" That was Annabeth talking.

He also heard:

"… I can't believe he slept through the whole thing. We dropped him couple times too. how did you not feel that," Leo said, looking at Percy now. He asked them where they were and Leo got up and said "Somewhere over the U.S."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Annabeth told him. After that, he didn't ask anymore questions.

**heeeeeey like it? They're gonna go home! **

**Disclaimer: Me no… *tears rolling down my face* … own… sorry this is just too hard, but, me no own PJO :(**

**forever scripting,**

**Nani.a17 (actually, it's Calliope but I like nani.a17 better**


	14. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm posted for a while. Should I continue with this story, or should I just discontinue it? Please tell me in the reviews because it seems like no buddies even reading it anymore. Thanks for all the reviews even though it's only 27. I'll count up the pole dancers, and choose whether to discontinue, or keep on writing. Also I am going to be writing another book. It's not the microlith you know, nor is it the house of Hades. It's going to be like, Percy Jackson fanfiction. That's it, tell me so I know whether you guys hate this story or not and I'll take it down. Bye and peace out forever scripting **

**Nani.A17**


End file.
